


The Crème puff

by LitheFider



Category: Nightmare Dork University - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Funny, Humor, M/M, Nightmare Dork University, Rivalry, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Snark, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 'NDU' (Nightmare Dork University) College AU verse.  Preforming arts major Sanderson Mansnoozie inserts himself as a rival for theater student Pitch Black's affections.  Pitch's casual boyfriend and captain of the lacrosse team, Kozmotis Pitchiner, does not like this one bit.  Emotions flare, sass flies, dramatastic fun ensues.  Who will Pitch end up with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Casting Call

Pitch Black never paid too much attention to a certain short performing arts major classmate of his.  A mere 4’ 11” despite being the same age, Pitch was lucky to simply not _trip_ over him. 

They were polar opposites in their styles too.  While Pitch was more of a writer and director, Sanderson was a performer.  Pitch was reserved and solitary, Sanderson was social and cheery.  Pitch was focusing on serious dramas, angst, and witty adult repartee, where Sanderson seemed more interested in children’s plays, fantasy, mime, and dramatic comedy.

  
  
This is why it completely surprised Pitch when the little man appeared at a casting call for a murder mystery play he was putting on for his Fall final.

  
  
Sanderson pushed his small round spectacles up his nose and smiled up at his taller classmate.    
  
"Here for the part of the murderer, are you?"  Pitch raised an eyebrow like he thought this must be a joke.  
  
Sanderson nodded with fingers behind his suspenders like he was very ready to audition.  
  
"Here you are then," Pitch gave him a copy of the script and sat down to read with him.  
  
The reading went better than Pitch expected, hell he’d not even mind Sanderson getting the part, he was the best so far to audition.  Still the whole situation confused him.  
  
“So Sanderson,” Pitch began as they were packing up to leave. “Why the interest in this part, doesn’t seem like your thing.  
  
“Sandy,” he corrected, smiling as he organized the script papers. “You can call me Sandy, all my friends do.”  
  
“Alright….Sandy then.  Pitch chuckled, looking confused but not angry, “And since when were we ‘friends?’ We barely talk in class much less otherwise.”  
  
“And why not?” Sandy was still smiling as he came over, extending a short arm with the neatly paper clipped script.  
  
“We never seemed to have anything in common,” Pitch was quite honest.  Brutal plain honesty was kind of his thing.   
  
  
Sandy didn’t seem deterred.  His eyes darted over the taller man in a once over, then they sidelined momentarily like they’d been looking at something they shouldn’t be.  Eye contact was reestablished before he continued while Pitch grabbed the script.  “And how would you know that without ever really speaking to me, humm?”  
  
Sandy’s fingers brushed against Pitch’s lither ones, the handing over of the papers drawn out far longer then usual. “So don’t make assumptions about what parts would or wouldn’t interest me.”  His second hand gave Pitch’s aquiline nose a playful poke.  
  
Pitch was too stunned at that all but bedroom look in Sanderson’s eyes as he felt him up to pull away or yelp a rebuttal.  Before he knew it Sandy had his messenger bag on his shoulder and was walking out, “You won’t have any other readers for the part, I believe.”  He put his hand up to his face in a ‘call me’ gesture, then was gone.  
  
  
  
Pitch stayed there seated for a time, very, VERY confused.

  
  
_‘I’m stuck in a bad dream.’_ He told himself logically, packing up hastily and leaving.

  
  
What he didn’t want to admit was there was something about that confident look in the smaller man’s eyes that fascinated (attracted…) him.  It was POWER, power over him.  Like he knew something.  Did he KNOW something…?  Maybe a dark secret he could blackmail him with?  Yes that was it, wasn’t it?  How else could he so brazenly hit on him.  Think he could -  
  
“Hey Pitch?  You alright?”  Kozmotis gave his smaller lover a nudge as they sat there in the local eatery for late lunch.  “You haven’t touched your chicken salad.”  
  
“What?” Pitch blinked like he’d been deep in thought.  
  
  
“You look distracted as all hell.  Don’t worry your final will go just fine.  You said you auditioned the last of the parts today, yea?”  Koz took a hearty bite of his rare burger.  He was famished after practice.  They had a big lacrosse game coming up.  
  
Pitch watched the blood drip from the thing and darted his eyes up like he was hiding something, “AH yea the auditions went great!”  
  
“Who read for the main part?  Anyone good?”  
  
Pitch swore he felt a bead of sweat drip down his face.  No he had nothing to hide.  He wasn’t cheating on his boyfriend, never!  Wait - boyfriend?  No, Koz never called him that, they weren’t ‘dating’ officially.  Nothing wrong with being hit on, Koz was hit on by fan girls all the time!  Yea…  
  
However, he knew Koz could be the possessive jealous sort.  And last thing he wanted was him going after a classmate ¼ his size who might have something to hang over his head, and was the best fit for an important part in his final.  Koz might accidentally -break- something…

  
  
“Sanderson came in, he read…quite well.”  
  
“Mc-Snoozie?”  Koz almost choked, “That little crème puff?  I didn’t think he’d be interested in one of your dark plays!”

  
  
“He seemed strangely fitting for the part.  More versatile than I imagined I guess.” Pitch chuckled nervously as visions involuntarily flashed through his head of the smirky little man undressing him and straddling his small frame over his –  
  
Pitch suddenly jerked up from his seat and gasped, “Would you look at the time!  I have to get to a group reading of my other actors…could you pack this up and bring it to me?”  He pointed at the salad and scampered out the door.

  
  
Koz watched him dart out and squinted as he finished the last bite of his burger.


	2. I merely hit on him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsals commence...Sandy isn't scared of anyone.
> 
> This chapter is 100% snark and sass, you have been warned. <3

By the time Pitchiner got to the performing arts building Pitch and his actors were already breaking for a snack.  Pitch graciously took the doggy bag from Koz. 

  
“Weed out the no-gos?”  Koz glanced past Pitch to the final group of actors mulling about the conference room.  Only 6 of them, a small cast.  The play _was_ only about 20 minutes long.  
  
“Yes, all is decided,” Pitch chowed down on his salad though he seemed a bit frazzled. 

 

There was a stolen kiss (and neck nibble) goodbye and Pitch was back to work with his actors.

 

Kozmotiz noticed Pitch was especially eager to jump in his bed that night like he had a lot of built up tension.  Not that Pitchiner was _complaining_.  Seemed that was all that was the matter, just stress over his play, yea?  He worked too hard sometimes.

 

A couple of days later they were rehearsing with their reserved time with the auditorium.  Koz came by again during break time with lunch for Pitch, who was pleasantly surprised by his sudden doting.  It was almost like being treated like, well, a boyfriend.  Which is not a word they really used to describe themselves.  Moreso a word he never saw Pitchiner use in conjunction with him.

 

Koz pulled Pitch aside from view of the stage and into the wings.  He leaned over him and up against one of the heavy black curtains hanging there, breath close to Pitch’s neck.  “Everything will go fine, you got this.”  He chuckled and possessively nuzzled in a little closer.

 

Pitch shuddered then pushed him off, “Stop it I need to concentrate…I’m in a mindset, you know?”

 

"While eating salad?  I think you need to _relax_ dear,” Koz went right back in and ‘attacked’ him with a growling lick to whatever of his neck he could get to.  He grinned seeing the marks he’d put there the night before, hidden by his turtleneck. “You should let me at that back of yours tonight, eh?  Release some of that _tension_?”

 

Pitch wiggled from his clutches but oh god it felt so good he couldn’t deny some sexual tension release WAS just what he needed, “Koz, this is a hallway not a - “

 

"OH don’t mind me," A warm voice crooned casually. 

 

The taller men glanced down and behind them.  There ‘hiding’ in plain sight had been Sanderson, for who knows how long.  He grinned up at them from his seated position against the wall, and popped another golden graham into his mouth.  
  
The two men froze.  Not that they were ‘in the closet’ but their physical relationship wasn’t something they wanted _broadcast_ around, especially for Koz who might get flack from the guys on his team.   
  
Kozmotis backed off from Pitch and then went to loom over Sanderson.  “Got a problem, Crème puff?”

 

Pitch darted his eyes between the two men whilst sinking into his shoulders more as he stayed glued to the curtain.

 

Sandy grinned like he wasn’t intimidated by Koz’s display. “OH no, not at all.  Like I said, don’t mind me.”  He nibbled another square of golden cereal, “I love dinner and a show.”

 

Koz wasn’t sure if he was being insulted, instigated, or talked down to.  All he knew was this small guy was pissing him the hell off.

  
 ”Well I’m not your entertainment, so fuck you.”  He saw the way Pitch was looking at them just then, “You givin’ Pitch trouble?”

 

"Koz - "

 

"No somethin’s up here and Pitch is bothered and it isn’t just his final, I can tell!"  He looked right at Sanderson.  "I’ve been suspecting a bit for days ever since your audition."  
  
Pitch couldn’t believe it, how cool Sandy was keeping while a burly sports playing giant was outright threatening him.  It was kind of…a turn on.  Watching that vein pop in Pitchiner’s neck sure was fun too…

 

"I merely hit on him."  Sandy said before giving a sip to a juice box. 

 

"You WHAT?"

 

Pitch slid further, his face mortified.

 

"What?  Not confident enough to have a rival?"  Sandy popped open a bag of gummy dinosaurs.

 

Koz was too dumb struck to even think of a proper threatening rebuttal to that right away. “R…rival?  _RIVALS_?  There is no ‘ _rivals_ ’.  There is no _YOU_ in this equation!  You got that?”  Kozmotis glanced over to Pitch as if for backup on this.  His face read _'Pitch seriously, tell him.'_  
  
Pitch swallowed and inched off the wall and looked between them, brow furrowing, “Both of you, this is childish!”    
  
“Pitch!”  Koz gestured, “You told him to fuck off, right?”  
  
Sandy stood up and smiled sweetly while eating a gummy.  
  
“I…” Pitch bit his lip and scowled, “Since when do you dictate what I can and can’t do?”

 

Pitchiner’s expression melted from amused and angry to a disbelieving kicked puppy.  Pitch didn’t rebuff this short, squishy ball of a man? Did Pitch think he was more attractive then someone good looking and fit as HE?  Moreso, a less physical and narcissistic corner of Koz’s psyche felt a twinge of pain.  The jealous hurt twinge that comes with realizing you give a damn beyond being fuck buddies. 

  
  
“Pitch…”

  
  
“Why are you giving me that look?  You don’t own me, hell, we aren’t even dating.”

 

Pitchiner glanced around then struck back, “We basically ARE.”

 

“OH so now we’re dating?  We’ve been upgraded from fucking to dating cause you’re intimidated by a little performing arts major?”

 

Sandy smirked and licked a gummy theatrically while looking right at Pitch, who, by his flustered expression, seemed indeed affected by the other man’s action.

 

“I’m not intimidated!  BY HIM?”  Kozmotis glanced back down to Sandy to see him doing that and he smacked the gummy dinosaur from his hand.  Sandy pouted up at him and took out a new one.

 

“Well you sure seem like you are!”  Pitch teased him.

 

Pitchiner felt more tendons pop on his neck as he loomed back over Sanderson, who was now looking at him with an actually challenging expression.  Funny how he seemed so innocent one minute and the next he was like this. 

 

“I’d seen how you two act around each other between class and such, but I didn’t know you weren’t even dating?  Really Kozmotis, you playing around with Pitch’s affections?  He deserves better than that.” Sandy said.

 

“I AIN’T PLAYING NOTHING!”  Koz stopped his hands just shy of Sandy’s neck. 

 

Pitch gasped and scowled, “Koz, if you harm one hair on his head…!  I need him for my final, there’s no way I could retrain a new lead in 2 days!”

 

“I could string you up by those suspenders with one hand.”  Koz growled at Sandy.

 

Sandy puffed up about as much as he could, and without taking his eyes off Kozmotis, slowly and purposefully bit the head off a lemon-flavored T-rex.

 

Pitch came over and placed a hand to the jock’s tensed biceps, and the other to Sandy’s shoulder.  “Okay you guys seriously, that’s enough, if I wanted to watch animalistic displays I’d turn on the National Geographic channel.” 

 

Pitchiner didn’t WANT to leave Pitch alone (well, ‘unsupervised’) there at practice with THAT man, but he knew they needed to work.  Also, if he stayed to hover and watch then he would look like he was indeed intimidated and thought of Sandy as a rival.  He snorted and backed off, turning to Pitch, like he wanted to say something meaningful, but his head was so clouded by anger at Sandy that he just held his tongue.  He instead huffed, punched over a helpless nearby gaggle of music stands, and stormed out.

 

Sandy gathered up his break time snacks into his messenger bag and stood in front of Pitch after the echo of the felled music stands faded away.  “He always like that?”  He grimaced, but obviously concerned.

 

“He just has a temper.  He’s like a child sometimes, I swear,” Pitch rubbed his nose bridge, sighing.  “He’d never hurt anyone he cares about though.”  He added.   

 

“So does he…care about you?”  Sandy glanced to the side briefly, but then pet his soft little fingers idly against Pitch’s hand.

 

“I…I’d say he does.  We have a funny way of showing it though.  You wouldn’t understand…”  Pitch huffed softly.  He turned his hand over to the caressing, inviting more of it.  It was calming his own temper.  “We are actually a lot more alike then we look at face value.”

 

“I’d like to understand.”  Sandy smiled up at him.

 

“You’re a strange little fellow, you know that?” Pitch snarked, “I’ve been…really impressed by your acting.  From me you should consider that high praises, I’m picky.”  Pitch had indeed been surprised by how dark and emotive Sandy was being in his play.  A complete expected opposite of how he seemed to be.  He looked so sweet and innocent yet he was definitely _**not** _ innocent.

 

“I am full of surprises.” Sandy grinned, grabbing Pitch’s hand with smooth flair and giving it a kiss.

 

“Stop that,” Pitch pulled away, but he was chuckling softly under his breath.  “You keep coming onto me like a freight train. Why?” Pitch leaned over giving a looming hunch of his own.  He wasn’t as bulky as Koz but he sure could give a similar effect.

 

The faintest hint of a peachy blush rose in Sandy’s round cheeks, “I…well I’m a big fan of your plays.”

 

“You are?”  Pitch felt some heat flush in him too.

 

“I’ve been to all of them.  I even sneaked into some of the rehearsals…it’s fun watching you on stage, heh.  So animated and lanky, such a lovely silhouette.  I finally had to audition for one.”  He bit his lip.

 

Pitch realized his cool might have been lost for a second there as he was outright showered in flattery.  He narrowed his eyes tying to regain it, “And what makes you think you can even _handle_ me?”

 

Sandy chuckled knowingly, “Why, you like it rough or something?”

 

Pitch stood up straight.  Was Sandy secretly a kinky little bastard or something now too?  “I…might.  How much do you know about me?”

 

Sandy reached and pulled down a corner of Pitch’s turtleneck.  A brief flash of hickeys and bite marks was shown before Pitch smacked him off.

 

“You religiously hide your neck even in the summer.”  Sandy stated.

 

Pitch growled softly, not sure of how to retort.

 

“Ever tried…whips?”  Sandy fished.

 

“…what?!  No!”  Pitch struck back automatically.  Also automatically he imagined Sandy there in nothing but suspenders and ass-less chaps, snapping a whip taught in his hands.

 

“Would you _want_ to?”  Sandy was good at being forthright but even now he seemed to be getting a little worried he might be pushing too many of Pitch’s buttons.  But they were so easy to PUSH. “I also am quite good at Chinese rope bondage…”  Sandy added softly, inching in close so his hands could pet against the dark fabric of Pitch’s chest.

 

Pitch felt something twitch and it wasn’t his eye.

 

“We have to get back to rehearsal!”  Pitch waved his fingers and staggered away back towards the stage.

 

Sandy sighed and chased after with a smirk.  Oh…he was liking this more and more with each passing minute. 


	3. Tea and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koz and Pitch are typically bickering but now there is actual tension between them...
> 
> Pitch decides to get adventurous and accepts Sandy's invite to come over.

 

When Pitch got back to the apartment that night there was an altercation of words between him and Pitchiner that sounded more akin to a jaguar snarling at a bear, through by the time they were naked and done the amount of bite and claw marks that were left it could be debatable if the clash wasn’t _actually_ between a jaguar and a bear.

Each went to bed alone.  They WERE still mad at each other, after all.

  
With just four days till his final Pitch had a lot of work to do with his actors.  He had to get his game face on.

Though that was difficult when at every available moment the smirky little face of Sanderson Mansnoozie was giving him bedroom eyes, and his perfectly petite hands accompanying with dirty gestures.  When he had the rope noose prop in his hands for the play and the others weren’t looking, Sandy purposefully snapped it taught in his grasp with a grin (and occasionally a hint of tongue).  Then there was the gloves the murder used in an end scene, tight black leather.  Sandy brought them himself, Pitch ad asked if he had any black gloves to use in the scene, he seemed all _too eager_ to show them off.

"Could you help me with these snaps?"  Sandy had asked, offering his bare wrists, where the gloves would snap snug save for the fact he ‘was having trouble doing it with the gloved fingers’.  Pitch swallowed and gave him a glare like he was _perfectly_ capable, but his delicate hands were indeed…alluring.  A total opposite to his boyf- …Koz’s hands.  While he enjoyed the power Koz’s held, Sandy seemed to wield just as much power in a totally different way with his gestures.  He wondered if those small hands could hold the same dominance in the -

"Of course," Pitch smiled sarcastically and snapped each wrist securely, slowly, _purposefully_ …

…

 

  
The night of the next to last day of the rehersals, Koz was, dare he say, worried, when Pitch didn’t come home one night.

Was he working late?  He shouldn’t push himself so hard…he tried calling Pitch’s cel phone, but he had turned it off.  Pitchiner huffed and grumbled, sitting on the couch to flip on the TV, not that he was actually watching what was on it.

He didn’t want to think it but maybe Pitch was somewhere with _him_ , that little creme puff.  Fucking had to come into their perfectly dysfunctional perfection and muck everything up.

Yea, Pitch didn’t _really_ have any friends outside their little group…and while Pitchiner liked having Pitch mostly to himself he did always kind of wish he’d get some more artsy fartsy friends.  Not that Koz thought himself uncultured, just…some people for Pitch to bounce all those play ideas off of when it got _too_ smaltzy and symbolic for his tastes.

But that CREME puff wasn’t just a budding friend, no, he was moving in on his _territory_.  Putting moves on Pitch, being all open about it!  Koz wasn’t ashamed of being a cock-loving-fag, like he wasn’t against people being open about their sexuality…just it was harder to say to guys like his fellow sports mates that his ‘secret girlfriend’ was actually a ‘boyfriend’.  He never _said_ girlfriend even they all just ASSUMED.  Maybe he just ought to man up and come out in the open about it all.  Then he could show Pitch off.  Maybe it would keep anyone ELSE off Pitch if they knew just _who_ was his boyfriend and who was putting those marks on his neck, yea…

  
But Sanderson wasn’t discouraged, not at all!  Would it look bad if he went toe to toe with him?  Would people accuse him of not picking on people his own size?  Was the marshmallow _banking_ on that?  That he’d not wanna threaten someone small like him?  Wouldn’t do it for fear people would think he preyed on the weaker?

 

"Dammit fuck!"  Pitchiner snarled with internalized frustration, taking his aggression out on the nearest couch pillows.  They went flying across the apartment and THWACKED into Proto’s door.

 

Proto peeked his head out, raising an eyebrow.  He was in one of his kinky getups and a burning candle was in his hand.  “Yes?”  He seemed like he was busy, but his ever present smirk read that he was always up for hearing about the current trivial social struggles of the mere mortals around him.

"Fuck off and mind your own business!"  Koz growled in haste as he skulked off to his room and slammed the door.

"Oohhh..I do believe he and Pitch are fighting…"  He murmured in a silky tone.

"You coming back or what?"  A voice beckoned him into the room.

Proto adjusted the candle in his hand and closed the door with a _click_.

  
…

…

…

  
"Would you like tea right away?"

  
  
"Ah, yes…that would be lovely."  Pitch replied to the query as he visually inspected Sandy’s apartment.

  
  
He had a studio apartment, so it was quite small, but private in that it was just him living in it.  The tiny kitchen fit Sandy like a glove as he stood on a stool to get to the tea boxes in the cabinet.  
  
"Make yourself at home!  Sit anywhere you like," Sandy said as he filled a gold kettle with clean water.

  
  
Besides the kitchen there was only one other room, which housed the full-sized bed, a desk with a laptop, a covered hamper, and a narrow loveseat parallel with the wall.  Nested in the walls were storage and the closet…but the room despite its size was not claustrophobic or boring.  Sandy had decorated it with twinkly lights around it’s edges, and hung cheery, sheer gold curtains on the windows.  The ceiling was be-speckled with glow-in-the-dark sticky stars.  The bedspread’s themeing was reminiscent of the beach, with watercolor seashells and ocean print.  Everything was tidy and clean.  
  
Pitch drew nearer to the bed and a slim shelving unit to it’s right. On it was various _toys_ , like dinosaurs, action figures of robots and anime characters, plush animals…though lower down and not hidden at all (within easy reach of the bed) was a bottle of lube, handcuffs, and - was that a _buttplug_?  


"What kind of tea you like?"  Sandy peeked his head into the room.  
  
This broke Pitch’s train of thought and he shot up like he was caught guilty of a crime.   
  
"Ah…?"  Pitch grinned like nothing was unusual.   
  
"Tea."  Sandy put a hand to his hip, and smirked like he knew exactly what Pitch had been looking at.   
  
"Anything black-based or strong." Pitch replied, "Though I do like milk in it."  _Sandy looks so dapper casual with his suspenders hanging loose about his pants and with those little spectacles of his_ …he thought.  
  
Sandy nodded and sauntered away back into the kitchen.

  
  
Pitch breathed and sat on the bed. 

What was he doing here?

  
  
Sandy had invited him over for a cup of tea after they were all done practicing.  A friendly celebration of a last rehearsal tomorrow, of a job well done.  Though from the look in Sandy’s eyes and how he gave a stroke to his hand it wasn’t an innocent gesture.   
  
Now he was here in the hornet’s nest feeling like maybe he shouldn’t have gone after the honey if he couldn’t take getting stung.  
  
Pitch had a strange duality about himself in that he was a dominant personality who was a control freak of many aspects of his life and work, but when it came to the bedroom for all the hem and hawing and dominance play he loved to do with Pitchiner, in the end he loved it best when he’d hold him down and fuck him senseless.  He liked being dominated, tossed around, and complaining all the while like he didn’t enjoy it.  
  
So while the thought of a little man like Sanderson having his way with him was haughty in a ‘no he’s not worthy’ fashion, Pitch knew, he wanted it.  He was not a Greek god like Koz, but Sandy was a devious little demon masquerading as a cherub.  
  
"I don’t know how long you like it steeped," Sandy said as he brought out a tray and set it on his desk.  Pitch’s cup was handed to him, the teabag still in it.  
  
Pitch raised an eyebrow at the fact he had a matching little teaset, saucers and all, but he took the cup and stirred the spoon in it, mixing up the milk Sandy had obviously add as per request.  
  
"Thank you," Pitch muttered, eying Sandy carefully.  
  
Sandy wasted no time, he took a seat on the bed right next to Pitch, the ample curve of his ass butting up against Pitch’s bony hip.  “This is a lovely chamomile, I put a honey in it.”  Sandy showed him his cup.  
  
"Of course you did," Pitch said matter of factly, blowing on a spoonful of his tea so he could taste it.  
  
Sandy craned forward and plucked the wooden honey spoon from it’s jar so he could add even MORE.  He kept it twirling to keep the honey from spilling until it was over his cup but - oh!  He missed, and some dribbled onto his fingers…  
  
Pitch choked as he tried to sip his hot tea, though it wasn’t from the temperature.   
  
"Oh, how clumsy of me," Sandy chuckled innocently.  "It will get everything all _sticky_.”  He said as he put his fingers to his lips and started sucking it off…slowly.  
  
Was he for real?  Pitch bit his lip as he watched the show that was being put on for him.  It was cliche but so theatrical and _devious_.  Well, he wasn’t going to let Sandy call all the shots.  
  
"You missed a spot," Pitch played along, taking Sandy’s hand and bringing it to his lips.  He gave a purposeful lick along his finger pads, getting every last bit of the honey that was missed.

  
  
Sandy’s grin widened and his eyes lustily softened.  Oh, now there was a lovely sight…

  
  
"Heh," He laughed, putting away the honey spoon and placing his tea down.  "I’m actually not even thirsty."

  
  
"Neither am I."


	4. Beg for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy has a lot of whips and ropes and he knows how to use them.

“Is that too tight?”

 

“…feels fine,” Pitch bit his lip and pulled against the restraints.

 

Both men were buck naked.  Pitch was on his knees with his arms bound behind his back with an artistic weaving of soft, golden nylon ropes.   He was facing away from Sandy, legs spread gently. 

 

Sandy snapped another rope taught in his hands, “I can still add more, if you like.”  He chuckled.  “You look amazing…my god.”

 

“Glad you’re enjoying the view,” Pitch said with rebellious sarcasm, glancing backwards. 

 

He couldn’t believe he’d allowed Sanderson to tie him up like this.  He really WAS helpless to get out of the restraints.  Sandy said he was an expert in such matters – bondage that is.  He was so god damn confident it just turned Pitch into a puddle of needy goo as his neck was bitten and licked after their clothes were hastily discarded minutes prior.   

 

“We could put some right up under hereeee,” Sandy crooned, petting little fingers up Pitch’s inner thighs, over the crack of his ass, and then down his groin around his cock.  He was already mostly hard.  Sandy took great joy in caressing the engorged flesh and pulling back Pitch’s foreskin to expose the glossy head just begging to be sucked.

 

“Long as I can still move my legs, around my…ass and thighs would be alright.”  Pitch sighed softly.  ‘ _God just touch me more’_ , Pitch was thinking.  He was so fucking turned on and horny right then. 

 

He was even more turned on as Sandy coaxed him over, forcing his cheek into the bed, and sticking his buttocks up fully in the air. Sandy happily got to adding the second rope.  He worked like an artist over a precious sculpture, enjoying every curve and muscle of Pitch’s lean form.  Kisses were planted to his thighs, butt, lower back, as he wove the golden web. 

 

This was gentler than Pitch was used to, slower and controlled.   Sandy had said something about having _whips_ too.  He was thinking this might not be so gentle if he brought that up.

 

“I know you like it a little rough, I can tell by the marks on your neck…” Sandy stated, leaning over Pitch’s back to nibble on his ear.  

 

Pitch could feel Sandy’s erection press against the cleft of his ass.  “I…I might.” Pitch smirked, groaning, “But it doesn’t mean I don’t like everything you are doing.”

 

“Like my style do you?  Little, _finesse_ , hummm?”  Sandy grabbed around Pitch’s torso to tweak his nipples and hug his frame close to his own squishier one.

 

“NNgggg!” Pitch gasped, arching into the sudden burst of sensation.

 

“Maybe I’ll have to make you _beg_ for it…” Sandy whispered into his ear, and then licked it.

 

“You’ll have to earn it little man,” Pitch retorted, flexing his bound hands.

 

“I intend to.” Sandy said with confidence, leaning back and giving a final snug tug to his binding he’d been placing around Pitch’s lower half.  The ropes were like a strap-on harness around Pitch’s thighs and the curve of his ass.  They were snug but not too tight.  Pitch’s legs were still mobile, but a delicious tightness was coiled around sensitive parts of his groin, rope framing his cock, balls and abs.  There was no rope right up his ass crack though, it seemed Sandy intended to leave that area _accessible._

“I imagine with that large boyfriend of yours, you are no stranger to penetration?”  Sandy asked, reaching for a lube bottle and a latex glove.

 

“Who said he was my boyfriend?” Pitch huffed, though that was a sore topic.  He wished Sandy had not brought it up.

 

“Mmmm,” Sandy hummed like that was an interesting tidbit of info.  “Well, I just assumed, with how you two act around each other.”

 

“I didn’t think we were so obvious?”  Pitch muttered into the bed and flexed his bound hands.

 

Sandy hated to throw a wrench into the passionate works they had going, but he had to be honest and open.  He liked Pitch, he did.  Cute and teasing as he was to the whole being forward thing…this wasn’t just about the sex.  At the end of the day, he didn’t know just yet that Pitch would ‘go home’ to him or Kozmotis, but he did know for sure that Koz did mean something to him, and that was nothing to make fun of (as much as Sandy loved this whole ‘rivals’ situation…).

 

“We can talk about it later,” Sandy finally said, snapping on the glove and clicking open the bottle.

 

Pitch grinned like that was exactly what he wanted to hear.  

 

Sandy was right when he mentioned _finesse_ earlier.  The confidence and forwardness both he and Koz possessed _did things_ to Pitch.  But how Sandy went about it was completely different.  Pitch _liked_ the different, and tried not to constantly compare Sandy to Pitchiner…

 

“Nnnngggg,” Pitch groaned as he felt Sandy teasing him, and slicking up his very exposed ass.  His cock twitched where it stood at attention hanging between his spread legs.  He curled into the ropes, enjoying their tightness digging into his skin when he strained too far against them.  Mercy, he was at this little man’s mercy…

 

Pitch felt Sandy nudge a gloved finger into him.  His hands were so small that he probably could _fist_ him without much pain if he worked him up to it slowly.  Pitch wiggled into the other man.  He tried to raise his head but Sandy pressed it right back down to the bed.

 

“Ah ah _ah_ ,” He waggled a finger.

 

Pitch felt a soft tactile sensation on his butt cheeks.  Like multiple little tassels.   There was a pause and then a soft smack.  It was a leather whip alright, a nice quality one.  Pitch gasped despite himself, the sensation new and sharp.  As the feeling melted away into a dull throbbing he was struck two more times.

 

Sandy was not even doing it hard, but he chuckled as Pitch’s ghost-pale skin flushed with red marks quickly.  “That isn’t too hard is it…?  I thought you liked it rough.”

 

“Ohh…n…no.  It is just new is all.” Pitch murmured, writhing like he was indeed enjoying the after burn of the whip.  “Me and Koz get pretty rough, never used toys though…”  He was about to say something else but it fell into a moan as Sandy pressed two fingers into him suddenly. 

 

“AGGnnnn!” Pitch gasped then moaned.  The whip was pet along his groin as he was gently finger fucked.  He rocked with the motion and felt the burning in his groin intensify with need.

 

Fuck **_fuck_** just _fuck_ me already…Pitch thought .  He was _aching_ for it.  He wasn’t used to going this slow, and none of it was in his control….and that only made it even hotter.  

 

He opened his eyes as Sandy withdrew.  What was he doing?  Pitch craned his head to see but kept it where it was on the sheets like a good boy.  He heard the distinctive sound of a condom being opened.   Before he had much time to think Sandy was nudging himself against his ass and leaning over him, pressing his soft belly into his lower back. 

 

“Shall we?” He purred into Pitch’s ear, commandingly, but also inquiring.  Yes Pitch agreed to be tied up, but he wanted confirmed consent to keep going at this point.

 

“ _Fuck me_.” Pitch growled back with a flash of teeth.   

 

Sandy chuckled, smirk wide.  He had prepped Pitch decently enough but even Pitch hissed as he gripped his butt cheeks and _suddenly_ pressed himself inside nearly all the way.

 

Pitch cursed, fuck that hurt!  Sandy was thicker then Koz but not as long…but he’d asked for it, he wanted it, the aching fullness a forceful lover provided.

 

But wait, why he wasn’t moving…?  THAT Pitch wasn’t used to.  He twitched and heard Sandy chuckle again.  The little man pressed himself in as far as he could possibly go, his soft body pressing right into Pitch’s ass cheeks.

 

“Ahhh ahhhhh….!” Pitch gasped, arching his back against the ropes. 

 

Sandy picked up another toy, and Pitch felt the tip of a riding crop teasingly ran run up his spine.  Sandy leaned over and ran it down around his groin, and by feel alone also along his pre-cum leaking cock.  Pitch really whimpered this time.  Oh god what a little _troll_.  He tried to move against him but the ropes in this position were preventing him.

 

“Please…”  Pitch bit his lip.

 

“Was that a beg?”  He leaned back up and tapped at Pitch’s back with the crop, then pet it down along his jaw.

 

“Fuck me dammit…fuck…!”

 

“What do we say…?”

 

“Please…please fuck…fuck me…” He begged, gasping and grinding his hips against Sanderson, who was firmly planted against him to prevent any movement otherwise.

 

“Good boy,” Sandy smiled and dropped the whip.

 

 

His little hands firmly grabbed his ass and he pulled back slow, then went all the way back in with a satisfying _smack_ of flesh. 

 

 

Pitch’s eyes rolled back in his head as he got his wish - Sandy unmercifully fucked him, **_hard_** , gripping so much he put bruises on his ass with his fingers.  He cried out loudly and it felt like his whole body was deliciously out of control and at the helm was pleasure itself.  Sandy slowed down only briefly, so he could watch that lovely view of himself sliding in and out of Pitch’s bound, spread ass.  When he picked back up again Pitch came suddenly with an even louder groan then before.  Sandy didn’t let up even as orgasm wracked Pitch’s body, and with short, shallow thrusts brought himself to cum less than a minute after. 

 

Sandy pulled out and tossed his condom aside.  Pitch was flopped to the bed on his side, gasping.  Sandy joined him and cuddled onto him, giving kisses everywhere he could reach. 

 

When he’d caught his breath Pitch smiled weakly and even kissed him back.

 

“Okay, untie my arms dammit, I’m getting a cramp.”  He chuckled.

 

Sandy laughed and eased Pitch to sit on the side of the bed so he could go about the process of UN tying him.

 


End file.
